Apple ActivePals
Apple ActivePals is a series of plush toys produced by Apple in partnership with Disney, Nickelodeon, Spin Master, and other companies. The line launched in 2009 and still going to this day. These plush toys are able to interact with your iOS device through a special app which can be downloaded through the app store. These are competing with Microsoft's ActiMates. Current Disney Characters DuckTales (released in 2018) * Huey * Dewey * Louie * Webby Zootopia (released in 2017) * Nick * Judy 101 Dalmatian Street (released in late 2019) * Dylan * Dolly Current Nickelodeon Characters Spongebob (released in 2013) * Spongebob * Patrick * Squidward * Sandy The Loud House (released in 2017) * Lincoln * Lily * Luna * Lynn Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (released in 2018) * Leo * Mikey * Donnie * Raph * April Current Characters from Other Companies Hatchimals (Spin Master, released in 2019) * Penguala * Puppit * Cheetree * Draggle PAW Patrol (Spin Master, released in 2015) * Marshall * Chase * Rubble * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Tracker Lego Ninjago (released in 2018) * Lloyd * Kai * Cole Discontinued Characters Winnie the Pooh (released in 2009, discontinued in 2013) * Pooh * Tigger * Eeyore * Piglet * Rabbit Mickey Mouse (released in 2009, discontinued in 2015) * Mickey * Minnie * Donald * Daisy * Goofy * Pluto Care Bears (2007 version, released in 2009, discontinued in 2014) * Cheer * Share * Oopsy * Grumpy * Funshine * Bedtime (Introduced in late 2010) * Tenderheart (Introduced in late 2010) * Harmony (Introduced in late 2010) * Amigo (Introduced in early 2011) * True Heart (Introduced in early 2011) * Friend (Introduced in early 2011) * Best Friend (Introduced in early 2011) * Champ (Introduced in late 2011) * Wish (Introduced in late 2011) * Good Luck (Introduced in early 2012, the final Care Bears-related ActivePal) Notes/Trivia * ActivePals will be able to wake the user up, and inform the user that it's getting late and they should be in bed. Quotes * Pluto: (barks) * Good Luck: Good morning! Are ya ready to go on an adventure in Care-A-Lot? (when waking the user up) * Good Luck: Say, wanna sing a song together? Here we go! (before singing a song to the user) * Tenderheart: Well buddy, it's getting pretty late. I think we should be asleep by now, don't ya think? * Penguala: Hello again! You ready to hang out together? * Puppit: There's a big wide world to explore out there. We should go and check it out! (when not connected to the app via Bluetooth) * Draggle: We should get that app going so we could discover new things every week. (when not connected to the app via Bluetooth) * Draggle: Let's do this! * Cheetree: That was awesome! We should play that song again. (after singing along to a song in the app) * Lincoln: I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Alright, good night. * Donnie: Here's an interesting daily factoid. (before sharing a fun fact) * Dolly: Good morning, bro! Before you get up, remember: Don't be like Dante and think negative, you gotta think positive! (when the user is awake) * Dolly: It's a dog's life and we love it! We should give that song a listen. * Dolly: Bow-whacka-wow! * Dylan: Good morning. Before you start your day, remember this: Don't be afraid to be yourself. (when the user is awake)